OneShot SasuSaku O beijo que sempre quis ter
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sakura sempre quis um beijo de Sasuke, e o ama muito só que ela não contava que o moreno sentia o mesmo, por meio de um plano dos amigos deles, eles conseguem ficar juntos.


**One-Shot SasuSaku = O beijo que sempre quis ter**

Todos os dias Sakura vinha andando pra falar com os amigos ela parou na frente da casa de Ino e falou sobre o assunto " Sasuke " com a loira :

Sakura - Ino eu não sei mais o que fazer a respeito do Sasuke eu o amo tanto e ele nem valor da  
Ino - então lute coloque-o contra a parede e fale com ele amiga diga o que sente  
Sakura - antes dele sair de Konoha eu disse e o que ele fez? me desmaiou e me pos naquele banco sem dó ou piedade.  
Ino - com certeza ele fez a coisa certa agora você é mais forte  
Sakura - acho que foi pro meu bem  
Ino - acha não, tem certeza  
Sakura - Ino devo lutar por ele?  
Ino - claro ou você vai querer que a Karin volte e o tome pra ela?  
Sakura - ISSO EU NÃO DEIXAREI  
Ino - é assim que se fala amiga corre atrás dele  
Sakura - Hai

Sakura sai da casa de Ino e marca num caderninho : Ino = lute por ele  
Em seguida ela foi pra casa dos Hyuuga pedir orientação da Hinata que estava acompanhada de Hanabi e Neji:

Sakura - Hina sabe se eu devo lutar pelo Sasuke  
Hinata - bem eu acho que...  
Foi interrompida por Hanabi - ele te dá valor?  
Sakura - não  
Hanabi - ele te ama e já te salvou muitas vezes em missões?  
Sakura - não sei se ele me ama mais já me salvou milhares de vezes em missões  
Hanabi - então ele te ama  
Sakura - como assim?  
Hanabi - em lutas de equipes o parceiro que te salva mostra que te ama já que o time é formado por 2 garotos e 1 garota, ou seja já que ele sacrifica sempre a preciosa vida dele pra te salvar ele te ama.  
Sakura - isso não teve muita lógica masi quer dizer que eu tenho que lutar por ele?  
Hanabi - com toda certeza não deixe que o roubem de você  
Neji - isso mesmo eu não me meteria masi como ela se meteu  
Sakura - tá entendi qual é a sua opinião?  
Neji - lute por ele, ele é um ser frio por fora e carinhoso bem no fundo do coração escondido, que é onde você tem que procurar.  
Sakura - então o que farei?  
Hinata/Hanabi/Neji - lute por ele ou até mesmo beije-o de uma vez  
Sakura - nossa os três acham isso?  
Hinata/Hanabi/Neji - claro se ele retribuir o beijo ele é seu se não é só amizade que pode virar amor se você lutar por ele mais damos o maior apoio  
Sakura - valeu obrigada por me ajudar.

Sakura sai da casa dos Hyuugas pega o caderno acrescenta Hanabi e Neji e escreve pros 3 = tasque um beijo nele se ele aceitar ele é seu, se não lute mais.  
Sakura foi direto ao terraço da academia ninja que era onde se encontrava Shikamaru e pediu a opinião dele também :

Shikamaru - só lute por ele problemáica se não lutar mais cedo ou mais tarde ele será de outra

Foi apenas isso que ele disse e ela só falou um valeu e marcou no caderno : Shikamaru = lute por ele.  
Ela andou bastante até achar a casa da Temari e do Gaara que moravam juntos por que Kankurou estava em uma viajem a Suna e não voltaria cedo e pediu a opinião dos 2 :

Sakura - e o que devo fazer?  
Gaara - lute por ele por que se não lutar e ele não perceber o quanto é apaixonada por ele eu juro que tiro satisfações com ele  
Sakura - valeu Gaara mais acho que disso não vou percisar e você Tema?  
Temari - beije ele já sabe o que rola se ele aceitar e se não aceitar  
Sakura - ótimo só queria isso tchau  
Temari/Gaara - ótimo té mais

Sakura andou e marcou: Temari = beije-o, Gaara = lute por ele  
Ela andou e chegou na casa da Tenten e pediu a opinião dela:

Tenten - amiga por mim eu desistiria * Sakura abaixa a cabeça * mais já que é você e é totalmente apaixonada por ele e o esperou até hoje tem meu apoio pra continuar, lute por ele, se declare de novo, o beije, o ame mais fazendo seu amor ser compreendido.  
Sakura - obrigada Tenten você é 10 quando é esse assunto  
Tenten - é que eu já tenho meu amor * pensa em Neji e Sakura percebe *  
Sakura - que é o Neji  
Tenten fica sem graça - não, não é ele não  
Sakura - qual é Tenten eu sei quando tá mentindo mesmo assim obrigada.  
Tenten - não vai contar a ninguém?  
Sakura - segredo é segredo  
Tenten - valeu  
Sakura - obrigada a você agora tenho que ir tchau  
Tenten - tchau Sa-chan  
Sakura - tchau Ten-chan

Sakura sai e marca no caderno : Tenten = lute por ele, se declare novamente.  
Ela vai pra casa e pensa num plano par ganhar seu beijo que tanto quis e o amor de sua vida.

Em outro local Sasuke acabava de acordar e estava perturbado e começava a falar sozinho :

Sasuke - por que estou tão perturbado? por que eu amo a Sakura? Eu nem me entendo mais? o que vi naquela irritante? por que não paro de pensar nela? será que ele ainda me ama? ela ama o Naruto? não memso eu vou tirar isso a limpo, transformação.

Sasuke se transforma em Naruto e vai pra casa de Sakura e a encontra, ele pega as manias do loiro facinho e Sakura o convida pra entrar :

Sakura - entra Naruto * Naruto ou melhor Sasuke entra na casa * o que veio fazer aqui?  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - Sakura-chan o que você sente pelo teme?  
Sakura - a Naruto você sabe eu sempre amei o Sasuke, nunca deixei de amar quando ele me deixou e o amo até agora.  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - e por mim?  
Sakura - você é o meu melhor amigo mais sinto dizer que não sinto o mesmo amor por você como com o Sasuke.  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - você amou o teme mesmo depois dele ter namorado a Karin?  
Sakura - com isso sofri muito mais quando ela se mudou e eles se separaram apareceu uma esperança  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - então tá eu estou indo tchau  
Sakura - só isso? não quer um lámen?  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - eu adoraria Sakura-chan mais a Tsunade-no-baa-chan disse que tenho que fazer um favor por ele, você fica me devendo  
Sakura - não sei que milagre é esse de você recusar lámen mais tudo bem  
Naruto ( Sasuke ) - Ja nee Sakura-chan  
Sakura - Ja nee Naruto

Sasuke foi embora sem saber que estava sendo vigiado desde a hora que se transformou por : Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Naruto e Tenten.

Os amigos que vigiavam Sasuke desde a transformação e ouviram toda a conversa perceberam que o Uchiha estava apaixonado e enciumado :

Hanabi - parece que o Uchiha tem ciúmes da Haruno  
Naruto - tem razão ele até se transformou em mim  
Shikamaru - vamos juntar esses dois  
Hinata - como?  
Shikamaru - simples vamos uní-los como num encontro e o resto é com a Sakura pelas dicas que demos a ela  
Gaara - saquei ela vai achar que ele tá interessado nela e depois ela vai taca-lhe um beijo.  
Ino - ou pode ser até o contrário  
Neji - ou ao mesmo tempo  
Tenten - quem sabe se darmos flores de cerejeira pra Sakura com um bilhete dizendo que foi do Sasuke?  
Shikamaru - ótima idéia que o plano comece  
Temari - eu to indo comprar as flores  
Hanabi - eu escrevo os bilhetes  
Ino - eu arranjo um jeito dos bilhetes chegarem a eles sem ser persebida por ambos  
Hinata - eu vou achar o perfume da Sakura e do Sasuke pra por nos bilhetes pra isso dar certo.  
Gaara - eu pego os papeis dos bilhetes um azul e um rosa  
Shikamaru - eu arrumo o local onde eles se encontraram  
Naruto - eu ajudo o Shikamaru já que ele é um preguiçoso  
Neji - e eu ajudo ele já que um é preguiçoso e o outro um baka  
Shikamaru fuzila Naruto e Neji que nem ligam - ótimo vamosp or esse plano pra funcionar.

Os bilhetes chegaram rapidamente a porta dos dois, o rosa com o perfume de cerejeiras pro Sasuke, e o azul com o perfume de camélias vermelhas para Sakura que estava convicta que iria por o próprio plano em ação quando leu o bilhete, ambos nos dois bilhetes jaziam :

Me encontre hoje a noite no parque de diversões que chegou na cidade quero falar com você.  
Ass : Sasuke/Sakura

Jazia isso no bilhete cada um com a sua assinatura e o plano saiu perfeito até certo ponto e eles presenciaram tudo a declaração de Sakura e a iniciativa dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura havia recebido o bilhete e se arrumou o mais rápido possível e foi direto ao encontro o mesmo foi com Sasuke e quando chegaram lá:

Sasuke/Sakura - recebi seu bilhete  
Sakura/Sasuke - eu não te enviei um bilhete  
Sasuke/Sakura - se não foi você quem foi? * olham pra trás e veem a turma deles que não percebem serem observados * o pessoal saquei  
Sasuke - sinto muito já vou embora  
Sakura abaixa a cabeça - não vá  
Sasuke para de andar - por que?  
Sakura - não antes de eu falar com você  
Sasuke engole seco - sobre?  
Sakura - quero que me escute e não em interrompa okay?  
Sasuke - okay pode começar.  
Sakura toma ar e começa a falar - eu sempre te amei, e sempre vou amar abaixo ou em cima de qualquer consequencia, regra, obstáculo, tudo o que me impulserem, quando você namorou a Karin aquilo em magoou, quando a beijava cortava meu coração, mais agora que está longe dela eu posso dizer o que sempre ficou entalado na minha garganta e o que eu sempre quis dizer todos os dias : eu te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke fica sem palavras mais não sem atos em um ato desesperado ele e Sakura correm um para o outro e se beijam, começa com um simples selinho e depois transformou-se em um beijo cheio de paixão e sinceridade, depois o maldito ar faltou e tiveram que se separar e muito lentamente.

Sakura - eu te amo  
Sasuke - eu também  
Todos saem de onde estavam escondidos e soltam uns aes  
Hanabi - sabia que vocês acabariam juntos  
Shikamaru - agradeçam ao nosso plano  
Hinata - exatamente  
Neji - sem nós esse beijo não existiria  
Temari - amamos ver aquele beijo  
Naruto - é isso ae teme, Sakura-chan seja feliz  
Tenten - não conte meu segredo torço por vocês  
Gaara - então não precisarei matar o Uchiha só quando ele te fizer sofrer  
Ino - tá Gaara não exagera  
Sasuke - agora?  
Sakura - agora

Eles correm pra uma barraca aonde tinha bolas de tinta e água com os curiosos atrás, eles pegam as bolas pagam e metem uma bola de tinta e depois a de água em cada um pois não deu tempo deles se moverem e eles falam:

Sasuke/Sakura - Obrigado por nos unir e ai está o pagamento querendo ou não se meteram nas nossas vidas.

Todos menos Sasuke e Sakura caem na gargalhada pois os dois já se encontravam em outro beijo terno que antes de ser feito Sakura exclamou :

- O beijo que eu sempre quis

Eles se beijaram por fim enquanto todos estavam rindo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIM OU MELHOR OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
